Memento Mori
by Jaque Forever
Summary: An enchanted pocket watch sends Harry in the past. There he finds himself in a quandary, when he falls in love with Ariana Dumbledore. Can the young wizard save Dumbledore's sister from her fate or was she destined to die? (AU story).
1. Tempus Fugit

**Memento Mori**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**Summary:** An enchanted pocket watch sends Harry in the past. There he finds himself in a quandary, when he falls in love with Ariana Dumbledore. Can the young wizard save Dumbledore's sister from her fate or was she destined to die? (AU story).

**Timeline: **After the events of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

* * *

**Chapter one: Tempus Fugit**

_Hogwarts_  
_Great Hall _

Harry looked at his friends and sighed. Sadness was etched in every face around him. Cedric Diggory was dead, murdered by Lord Voldermort.

_He was young and full of life,_ Harry pinched his eyes closed and clenched his teeth, as the memory overwhelmed him.

_Kill the spare!_

Harry still could feel the smell of death. The sight of Cedric lying lifeless on the ground would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked softly, gently resting her hand over his shoulder.

Harry opened his eyes and sighed heavily. "No," he let out in a whisper and walked out.

_Dumbledore's office_

"Harry," Dumbledore looked at him in concern. "You're pale…"

"It should be me," Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned. "What?"

"He should be here, alive… It's not fair," Harry muttered.

Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically. "Oh, Harry… Don't do this to yourself. Voldemort killed Cedric, not you."

"I know," Harry nodded. "But… let's face the facts… Voldemort wants me… Cedric didn't deserve this fate…"

"No, he didn't," Dumbledore said softly.

"I wish I could find a way to fix this…" Harry muttered.

Dumbledore looked at him in concern. "Cedric is gone… All of us will miss him. He lived a short life, it's true. But it was a life full of goodness and kindness. And it's all that matters…"

"I'm tired… He was so young… Like my parents… It's not right," Harry said angrily.

"Believe me, Harry. I know how you're feeling… But everything will be fine, time heals all wounds," Dumbledore assured him.

"You know how I feel?" Harry frowned.

"I lost a loved one too soon… Two loved ones to be precisely… I thought I would never recovery, but here I am in front of you…" he said quietly.

"You lost members of your family," Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I lost my sister and… the only person I give my heart," he quietly admitted.

Harry's face contorted in surprise. He always thought of Dumbledore as the headmaster of Hogwarts and the powerful wizard. He never imagined the old man falling in love with someone.

"Oh, Harry… Once upon a time I was a young teenager full of dreams," he let put a sad smile. "But now it's not the time to talk about it…"

Harry cleared his throat. The young wizard could read the sadness in Dumbledore's eyes. Certainly, it was a painful subject for the headmaster. "I'll go to my room… Tomorrow, I'll go back home…"

Dumbledore nodded. "Good night, Harry…"

"Good night, sir…"

* * *

_Gryffindor boys' dormitory_

"Hey, Harry..." Ron murmured. "Where were you have been?"

"I was talking to Dumbledore," Harry quietly explained. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep…"

"Harry…" Ron muttered.

"What?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Hey, I wanna sleep!" Neville complained.

"I need to show you something," Ron said. "C'mon," he pointed to the door.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed his friend. They walked to the common room. "What happened, Ron… I'm tired," Harry said.

"I found this today," Ron said, showing a small clock to Harry. "It was hiding behind a book, in the library…"

Harry frowned. "Oh, someone lost his watch…" he said, as he stared at the pocket watch in Ron's hands.

"No," Ron muttered impatiently. "I think it's magical… There's an inscription inside it," he opened the pocket watch and gave it to his friend.

"_Tempus fugit: carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero_," Harry read the inscription out loud. "What does this mean?"

"It's Latin," Ron explained. "It means something like _Time Flies: Seize the day, put very little trust in the future,_" he explained solemnly.

"Since when do you know Latin?" Harry frowned.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know Latin. I found the translation on a book in the library… What do you think this pocket watch does?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "Maybe we should ask to Dumbledore…" he said staring at the pocket again. "Wow!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"The inscription is gone… Another one is appearing," Harry said in awe.

"_Tempus rerum imperator_," Harry read and inscription changed again.

"Harry…" Ron muttered in fear. "What's happening?"

"Another inscription is appearing… _Tempus volat, hora fugit,_" Harry said and the clock started to go backwards.

"Harry?" Ron's face contorted in confusion.

A circle of blue fire appeared around Harry. "Ron…" he muttered and disappeared.

"Harry," Ron's voice was barely audible. His friend disappeared in front of his eyes and he had a feeling the enchanted watch had something to do with this.

_Oh crap!_


	2. Dumbledore

_**Chapter two - Dumbledore**_

_A circle of blue fire appeared around Harry. "Ron…" he muttered and disappeared._

_"Harry," Ron's voice was barely audible. His friend disappeared in front of his eyes and he had a feeling the ancient clock had something to do with this._

_Oh crap!_

* * *

_Godric's Hollow_  
_Summer of 1889_

Harry slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness. He didn't know where he was, the only thing he knew was that he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

_Breathe, Harry! Breathe!_

The young wizard wanted to stay calm. But his head were aching, as he tried to understand what happened seconds ago.

_The pocket watch._

He searched for the enchanted object. Anxiously, he opened the pocket watch, but found no inscriptions to read.

_Great!_

The young wizard looked around him, trying to find a clue about where he was. He noticed a small church near him and walked into the place. He needed time to think about what just happened and find out where he really was.

The church was simple, but absolutely beautiful. Harry sat on the velvet pew and opened the pocked watch again, hoping the inscriptions would appear again. _Tempus fugit_, he remember…

Harry couldn't help, but feel stupid. He had been a wizard for long enough to know that he shouldn't read that inscription.

"Time flies…" he whispered to himself and felt a shiver ran down his spine. Maybe the enchanted watch didn't send him to another place… maybe it sent him to another time.

Harry cleared his throat in fear. _What if he couldn't find a way to go back home?_

"Let's go back home," suddenly a male voice broke him from his thoughts. Harry raised his head and finally noticed that the church wasn't empty. There were two other people there. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

"No!" the girl shouted. "I don't want to!"

The teenager boy rolled his eyes. "C'mon, don't be like this! I know you like here, but it's time to go back."

The girl crossed her arms against her chest and Harry smiled. She was so beautiful with her blue eyes and her blond hair.

"I said no, Abe!" she said, a soft pout forming on her lips.

"I don't have time for this," the boy said impatiently. He took the teenager girl roughly by the arm and tried to drag her out of the church. The girl started to struggle and Harry couldn't fight the urge to interfere.

"Hey," he said. "Let her go!"

The teenager boy looked at him in surprise. "Who the hell are you?" he asked angrily. He never saw this boy in the city before…

"Abe…" the girl muttered in fear. She didn't like strangers, not at all. She liked the silence. It was why she always went to the church this hour. The place was peaceful and restful.

"You're hurting her," Harry said.

"No, I'm not! She's my sister!" Aberforth said indignantly. _Who the hell was this boy to interfere? _

"Abe…" the girl muttered again, freeing herself for her brother's grip. She seemed scared about Harry's presence and, raising her hands, she sent Harry against the concrete wall.

"Great!" Aberforth muttered in frustration. Now Ariana attacked the damn Muggle.

_She exposed magic again._

Ariana walked to Harry, instantly regretting her outburst. She couldn't control her magic, especially when she felt the panic rising. "I am sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you," she said honestly. "I…"

"It's okay," Harry said, rubbing his forehead. "… I think…"

"I'm so stupid," she fought back a sob.

Harry looked sympathetically at her. "No, you're not. I'm fine, really… My name is Harry," he introduced himself.

Ariana looked at him in awe. This Harry didn't seem shocked by her powers or afraid of her.

"I'm Ariana," she replied softly. "Ariana Dumbledore. This is my brother Aberforth."

Harry frowned.

_Dumbledore._

* * *

**A/N:** _Than you for the follows and favorites._


	3. Trapped in the past

_**Chapter three – Trapped in the past**_

_"I'm Ariana," she replied softly. "Ariana Dumbledore. This is my brother Aberforth."_

_Harry frowned._

_Dumbledore._

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ariana asked softly, her face flushing pink. She used to live a lonely existence and rarely see other people. Her brothers took care of her and she was grateful, but truth was she felt incredible alone without friends.

_She was destined to live and died alone._

"Yes," Harry smiled soft. "I am…"

"You must be a bit confused," Ariana said, looking at her own hands. She made a fool of herself again.

Harry sighed heavily. Ariana and Aberforth were Dumbledores. He was trapped in the past and if someone could help him to go back home were them. "No, I'm not…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I am a wizard, like you two."

Ariana and Aberforth exchanged glances. "A wizard?" the young witch asked in awe.

Harry nodded. "And I think I'll need your help…"

"Help?" Aberforth raised an eyebrow.

Harry nodded. "I need to talk to your brother, Albus…"

"Do you know our brother?" Ariana asked enthusiastically.

Harry let out a slight smile. "Well, yes. It's a long story… Can I talk to him?"

Aberforth sighed heavily. "Maybe later… This hour he's certainly with Grindelwald. Those two are always together," he said, without hiding the disgust in his voice.

Harry frowned.

_Grindelwald_

This name sounded familiar to him. He rubbed his chin, searching in his memories for something he was told about this Grindelwald.

"I hate this guy!" Aberforth said and Harry finally remembered of Grindelwald.

_He was the Dark Wizard Dumbledore defeated years ago._

"Abe…" Ariana shook her head. "Our brother deserves to have a friend," then she turned to Harry. "Gellert is a wizard like us. He is my brother best friend. Ignore my brother. He's just jealous."

Harry shook his head in confusion. _Why would Dumbledore be so close to a Dark Wizard like Gellert Grindelwald? They were friends, best friends._

"Well, you can come home with us," Ariana said softly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Ariana," Aberforth shot a warning look at his sister.

"What?" Ariana shrugged. "I could've hurt him. And he's a wizard like us. C'mon, Harry," she said.

Harry felt a warm feeling through his heart, as Ariana's hand touched his shoulder. His green eyes met the blue ones of her.

_Damn, Dumbledore's sister was so beautiful._

Then a sad thought crossed Harry's mind.

Dumbledore's sister was destined to die.

* * *

_Bathilda's Bagshot house_

"I don't want to lose you," Albus quietly confessed, resting his head on Gellert's shoulder.

Gellert talked to him about a world where they wouldn't need to hide themselves, a world where they could live freely and openly their magic and their love. Albus could listen to him for hours and hours.

"You won't. Everything is gonna be okay… My father will be here only for two days…" Gellert tried to assure him. His father was a violent man who had certain expectations about his son's behavior.

He raised Gellert to be a great and skillful wizard. He taught his son that love was a weakness, a disease of the heart.

Gellert respected his father and wanted to be the great and respectful wizard he wanted. But in the middle of the way, there was an Albus Dumbledore.

"You told me he's suspecting there was something wrong with you," Albus said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I think someone talk to him about us," Gellert said quietly. "But it doesn't matter. I'll find a way to convince him that you and I are just friends… You're helping me to find the Deathly Hallows. It's not a lie after all, you're really helping me…"

Albus shook his head. "This is another thing we should talk about. You are obsessed with these Deathly Hallows," he sighed heavily.

"I'm not obsessed!" Gellert winced. "I already told you, the Deathly Hallows are important to our plans…"

"Yes, you are…" Albus said quietly. "I'm with you, Gellert, for the great good, but you need to slow down, okay?"

"Okay, whatever…" Gellert shrugged. "You need to go… My father will be here soon…"

"Fine, just be careful," Albus said.

"I always am," Gellert smirked.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._


	4. The time traveler

_**Chapter four – The time Traveler**_

_"I'm not obsessed!" Gellert winced. "I already told you, the Deathly Hallows are important to our plans…"_

_"Yes, you are…" Albus said quietly. "I'm with you, Gellert, for the great good, but you need to slow down, okay?" _

_"Okay, whatever…" Gellert shrugged. "You need to go… My father will be here soon…" _

_"Fine, just be careful," Albus said. _

_"I always am," Gellert smirked. _

* * *

Harry walked side by side with Ariana and Aberforth to their house. Albus' brother and sister seemed to be very nice people. He looked at the girl and wondered what happened to her. Dumbledore confessed how much he suffered after his sister's death. But the young wizard didn't know how or when it happened. And there was Grindelwald, the evil Dark Wizard. He was not a real friend of Dumbledore, he was in fact a terrible enemy.

Maybe he should warn Dumbledore about Grindelwald…

"Harry?" Ariana pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fine… I was only lost in my thoughts…"

Aberforth looked at them and frowned. He was leading this stranger straight to their house. The Dumbledores were always willing to help people. But he feared one day their generosity and kindness would get them into trouble.

"You said that you're a wizard, just like us," Aberforth stated. "Where do you study? You're young and certainly didn't graduate…"

Harry cleared his throat. "In Hogwarts," he quietly replied.

"Hogwarts?" Aberforth frowned, stop walking. "I never saw you there…"

Harry shook his head. "Look…" he stopped, facing Aberforth. He didn't know Albus' brother, but he was a Dumbledore after all. He certainly was good and trustful. "In which year we are?" he asked.

Aberforth's face contorted in confusion. What kind of question was that? "We are in 1889… Why would you ask me that?"

Harry cleared his throat. He already knew the pocket watch sent him back in time, but hearing the year from Aberforth's lips made a shiver ran down his spine. "Because I don't belong here… to this time," he said, reaching for the pocket watch on his pocket. "Here…"

Aberforth took the watch in his hands and frowned. "A pocket watch?"

"This is a magical object… It sent me back in time," Harry said, still feeling a bit insecure about revealing the truth. "That's why I need to talk to your brother. I think he can help me go back home…"

"Whoa," Ariana let out a slight smile. "Are you really from the future? This is so… different!"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I'm from the future… Sometimes, magic can be… unpredictable."

"So you know our brother," Ariana said enthusiastically. "From the future…"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yes. Your brother is a great wizard and maybe he knows how to send me back home. I can't be here…"

Aberforth sighed heavily. "It's okay, Harry… We'll go home and wait for my brother… I hope he won't waste his day with Grindelwald again…"

"You told they're good friends…" Harry muttered.

"Too much for my tastes," Aberforth muttered. "But I am sure this is about to change…"

"Abe, what did you do?" Ariana asked in concern.

"Nothing," Aberforth replied calmly. But, in truth, he did. He found a way to contact Gellert's father and sent him a letter. He warned him about the inappropriate relationship between Albus and Gellert. After all, someone had to do something to stop them, since Albus had no father or mother to instruct him and Bathilda Bagshot seemed to be comfortable with the whole situation.

"It's okay, Abe… I believe you," she said and took Harry's hand on hers. "C'mon, Harry… We'll try to help you go back home…"

Harry felt his heart racing. Ariana's hand was so soft and warm. She was truly beautiful and seemed to be kind… He let her guide them all the way to the Victorian House where the Dumbledores lived.

"It's here," Ariana pointed to their house. "C'mon, I'll make some hot cocoa for you," she said kindly.

Aberforth stopped and crossed his arms against his chest. "Only for him?" he raised an eyebrow.

Ariana smiled. "Of course not, silly. C'mon!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites._


	5. Father and son

_**Chapter five – Father and son**_

_It's here," Ariana pointed to their house. "C'mon, I'll make some hot cocoa for you," she said kindly._

_Aberforth stopped and crossed his arms against his chest. "Only for him?" he raised an eyebrow._

_Ariana smiled. "Of course not, silly. C'mon!"_

* * *

_Dumbledore's house_  
_Conservatory_

Harry sat on a comfortable chair, as Ariana was making some hot cocoa for them. His heart was racing in anxiety. He wondered if he would find a way to go back home. _What if Dumbledore didn't know how to help him? What if he ended trapped in the past? Harry's lfe wasn't the best at all, but he loved his friends. He would miss Ron and Hermione. He would miss his teachers… But he wouldn't miss his family. It was really sad that he didn't like them. Was he a bad person for not loving his own blood? No… He couldn't choose his family. His friends were his real family. Dumbledore was his family. He never told him that he looked at him like a grandpa. Harry would like to know their grandparents. He would like to have his family around him. _

"Here," Ariana walked into the conservatory, with a tray in hands. "I hope you like it…" she said, flushing a little. She didn't know why, but Harry made her feel butterflies on her stomach.

Harry took a mug from the tray. "Thank you," he said quietly. His eyes met hers and he flushed as well. Dumbledore's sister was the most beautiful girl he saw in his entire life. _Don't be stupid, Harry! She's from 1889!_ He sighed heavily and carefully sipped the hot liquid. "It's delicious," he said, without facing her.

Ariana smiled proudly. Despite all her emotional turmoil, today she was feeling surprisingly well. It was a good day and she was feeling really happy. "Oh, thank you," she smiled at him. "You're really kind."

Aberforth looked at them and smiled. He never saw Ariana so excited before. The boy from the future really took her attention. It saddened him that her sister was so lonely. He really cared about her and wondered if one day she would be able to live a normal life. He loved his family. Ariana and Albus were everything he had. He couldn't help, but worry about them both. Her sister was never the same about an incident with three Muggle boys years ago… And Albus…

Albus changed since he met Gellert Grindelwald. Aberforth knew his brother and the other wizard weren't just friends. The thought of his brother being so intimate with another man made his blood run cold. He could see a sparkle in Albus' eyes when he was with Gellert. That was why he sent a letter to Gellert's father. Someone had to do something about them. Albus and Gellert were just too young; they certainly could have a normal life and forgot this strange relationship.

"Abe…" Ariana's soft voice pulled him out of her thoughts. "You didn't drink the cocoa…"

"Sorry… I was thinking of Albus and Gellert…" Aberforth admitted. He didn't talk about it, because he felt ashamed. But he was really upset today.

Ariana sighed. Her brother thought she didn't know why he disliked Gellert so much. But she knew. _Everything_. "Albus is a big boy…" she said quietly. "He deserves to be happy…"

Aberforth's features hardened. _Her sister obviously didn't know what she was talking about_. "Well, I agree with you… That's why I don't want Grindelwald near him. But soon he will not be a problem…"

Ariana shook her head. "Abe…" she muttered in concern.

Harry frowned. There was something about the way they were talking about Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Ariana and Aberfoth seemed to talk in enigmas. He understood why Aberforth didn't like Grindelwald; he was an evil son of bitch after all. But something didn't fit. Aberforth seemed extremely uncomfortable about their relationship.

"Hello, Albus," Aberforth said and Harry turned his head.

He could barely believe his eyes. A young Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of him. "Professor Dumbledore…" Harry muttered in awe.

Albus frowned in confusion. "Professor?"

* * *

_Bathilda's house_  
_Living room_

Gellert cleared his throat, as Theodor Grindelwald walked into the house. His aunt wasn't at home and it meant he would face his father alone. The young wizard used to be tough, but he feared his father. He couldn't deny it.

"Hi, dad," he said quietly. "It's good to see you here… I missed you…"

"Really?" his father crossed his arms against his chest. "It's not what I heard… How's your search for the Deathly Hallows going?"

"I'm still searching information about them…" he replied carefully choosing the words.

"Bulshit!" His father grabbed him forcefully by the arm. "I know what you're doing here… You're doings things you shouldn't be doing… again!"

"I don't understand," Gellert said, trying to pull away, but his father's grip was too tight. Pain flared through his right arm, but he was determined to show no sign of discomfort.

"I know about you and _your new friend_. His brother warned me… You will not be an embarrassment for me, Gellert. Not again. Do you understand me?" Theodor asked, his other hand forming into a fist.

Gellert moaned in pain, as his father punched him in the stomach. "You're forbidden to see this Dumbledore again!" his father warned him.

Gellert tried to catch his breath. His father wouldn't stop the beating. He was in a world of pain.

_Aberforth. Albus' brother never trusted him. He found a way to contact his father and now Albus' life was on the stake._

"Get up, Gellert!" His father ordered. "I didn't finish with you!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites._


	6. Forbidden love

**Chapter six – Forbidden love**

_Gellert moaned in pain, as his father punched him in the stomach. "You're forbidden to see this Dumbledore again!" his father warned him._

_Gellert tried to catch his breath. His father wouldn't stop the beating. He was in a world of pain._

_Aberforth. Albus' brother never trusted him. He found a way to contact his father and now Albus' life was on a stake._

_"Get up, Gellert!" His father ordered. "I didn't finish with you!"_

* * *

_Dumbledore's house_  
_Conservatory_

Albus listened carefully as the boy told him his story. He came from the future, an enchanted watch sent him to the past. Harry… Harry Potter was his name.

"You called me professor," Albus muttered.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you work in Hogwarts… I mean, will work," he corrected himself.

Albus smiled triumphantly at his brother. "A professor in Hogwarts… Not so bad, huh?"

Aberforth rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Albus… Obviously they lowered their standards," he gave him a cheeky smile.

Albus narrowed his eyes. "You're just envious!"

Ariana laughed. "Don't pay attention to them, Harry… They are always teasing each other," she said. Then she turned to Albus. "What do you think, Albus? How can we help Harry?"

Albus looked at her sister in awe. Sometimes Ariana surprised him with her calm behavior. "I don't know," Albus sighed. "Let me see the watch!"

Harry gave him the pocket watch and Albus saw it carefully. "You said that you read an inscription."

Harry nodded. "The inscriptions appeared in the watch, but they're not appearing anymore…"

Albus rubbed his chin. "Sometimes magic works in strange ways… Maybe you're here for a reason," he said solemnly. "Or…"

"Or?" Harry looked at him expectantly.

"It can be used only one time," Albus said rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry's jaw dropped. "But I need to go home…"

Albus looked at him sympathetically. He didn't know why, but he cared about the boy. He didn't know about the watch, but maybe Gellert could help. "Look, I'll try to help you… I have a friend…"

"No…"suddenly Aberforth's good mood vanished. "Don't bring Grindelwald into this!"

Albus looked at his brother and sighed heavily. "I know you don't like Gellert, but…"

"But what, Albus? I'm tired of you damn _friendship_ with him! I know what Gellert is…" Aberforth said in anger.

Misunderstanding the meaning of Aberforth's words, Harry decided to warn Albus about Grindewald. Maybe he was in the past to fix some things after all. Maybe he was there to warn Albus about this evil wizard. _Who knows?_

However, when he was about to open his mouth, Ariana's soft voice filled the air. "Abe, please…"

"You have a future, Albus!" Aberforth snapped. "You can't have what you want, Albus… What if he ruins everything for you?"

Albus shook his head. "No! You don't understand…"

Ariana felt his heart sank. She hated those fights between her brothers. "Harry," she whispered, squeezing his hand. "Come with me…"

Harry nodded and followed her to the living room.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern.

Ariana nodded. "Albus said that maybe you're for a reason," she said. "Can I trust you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"You know my brother in your future… Is he married?" she asked.

Harry frowned as the heard the question. Why Ariana would ask him this? "No…"

"They think I'm crazy," Ariana explained. "But I am not! Sometimes I can't control my magic. There's days when I feel so useless and a wave of sadness drowns my heart … But I am not crazy!"

Harry looked at her sympathetically. "I believe you… You're a kind girl," he said, instantly flushing.

"My brother Aberforth," she sighed heavily. "He doesn't understand, he doesn't accept Gellert…"

"Maybe he has his reasons," Harry stated.

Ariana nodded. "Yes, but… Harry, I don't know how much you know about my brother's life, but…" she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ariana…" Harry placed a gentle hand on her arm. "You can trust me…"

Ariana's heart was beating hard in her chest. She wondered if Albus felt this way when he was with Gellert._Don't be a fool, Ariana. He's from the future. Soon he will be back home and you'll stay here… Alone…_

"Albus has feeling in his heart… Feelings people don't understand," she said. "He's in love, Harry… and Aberforth can't accept it. He's too determined to separate them both… I fear for them… I fear this will end in tragedy…"

Harry cleared his throat.

_"I lost my sister and… the only person I give my heart," Dumbledore quietly admitted._

"I don't understand…" he muttered.

"My brother loves Grindelwald," Ariana said.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites._

_I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I love Ariana here... _

_About Grindelwald, he really cared about 's see what will happen._


End file.
